Guillotine
by nights-ether
Summary: Plague and Margo sent to prison, the rest of the crew is euphoric but not Dade.This is the aftermath.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer:I don't own the movie Hackers or any of it's characters. Or CYberdog Done for fun enjoy! I do not condone killing sprees-or murder of any kind. I want to know people are reading this story and enjoying it so review, any mistakes i made,something you want to happen-just tell me.

AN:Thanks for reading this and for everyone who has read and reviews. I'll try to keep updating this but meanwhile I wrote in extra things. Hopefully this'll make the story better.

Dade Murphy,alias Crash Override, was hanging out at Cyberdelia-watching his friends and girlfriend trying to best each other at pool. It was three weeks after the Ellington trial and Dade, like the rest of them, were estatic that Plague and Margo got what they deserved. Still unlike his friends he just wasn't happy.

"Dude,dude. Can you believe Plague's name is Eugene?Eugene Belford man," Lord Nikkon said as he came over-booted out of the game because of his photographic memory. He looked at a girl wearing skin tight black pants and a tight, long sleeve shirt with holes cut out at the side. Licking his lips he motioned for her to give him her number.

"You're name is Paul. Paul Cook," Dade said-lifting his face from his arms long enough to see that Nikkon was wearing something from Cyberdog. "So you finally gave in to Kate."

Nikkon looked the young man, not even a man. A kid. Probably one of the best minds he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. It amazed him the intelligence and cunning of this kid. Yet now when he should have been celebrating he was moping around, hardly returning anyone's call and perhaps never leaving his room. Still, he understood. He had been that way when he was his age but back then he had a father that would make sure that he got his ass out of bed and worked.

Dade's father didn't even show up for his graduation or the trial.

"Hey man," Nikkon said sitting down across from Dade. "I let her dress me this way. Because she's nice."

"Devious is more like it."

"Who's devious,"Kate said as she returned victorious to Dade's lap. Wearing a latex, backless, blue suit that defined her voluptous yet athletic figure, Kate was the quintessential girl of Dade's dreams.

"You are ,"Dade replied awarding her with a peck on the cheek.

"Devious?I prefer sexually manipulative," she said as she returned his peck with tongue.

"That too."

"Aww so cute,"Nikkon said sarcastically. "Now Dade, dude what's up man?You haven't been returning my calls. We haven't seen you."

"And that goes for all of us. I haven't heard from you either." Kate said, looking at his profile. From the first time she she saw him, he infuriated her and he never stopped. Though she admired his intelligence and ingénue she couldn't help feeling like she wanted to drop kick him off a high building. Probably the one they swam in on their first date-to make it perfect.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dade said sitting up straight,just staring without blinking.

"Stop being defensive we're not attacking you," Phreak said, grabbing his fries away from Cereal's hungry hands.

"Defensive?Who's being defensive? I know I'm not."

"They're just worried about you,"Kate said. "And so am I."

"Man we're all worried about you," Cereal said. "It's like you should be happy and celebrating you know. Getting it on with Burn. Ow! Skin rubbing, sweating and panting..."

"Cereal!"Nikkon yelled. "What he means is you should be happy man! Jumping up and down! Or whatever it is you do."

"That's what it I said!"

"Man Cereal shut up and have some fries," Nikkon said as he grabbed Phreak's fries and handed them to Cereal.

"Hey that's mine!"

Phreak reached for his fries but he was too late. Cereal grabbed all the fries and stuffed them in his face.

"Nice, very nice. Maybe you should try chewing. You look like a damn stork," Phreak said to Cereal.

"MMMMM MMMM those fries were goood," Cereal said smacking his lips inches away from Phreak's face.

"Oh that's it you crazy white boy!"

"Guys! I'm trying to talk to Dade here," Nikkon yelled.

"Sorry,"Phreak said sitting down, slapping Cereal on the back of his head. Cereal licked his lips and fingers.

"He started it," Cereal said.

"Yeah, I don't care,"Nikkon replied. "So Dade. Talk to me. You are happy about Plague and Margo getting locked up and the whole world knowing we aren't bad people."

"Yeah of course."

"Then what's bothering you?"

"I...I don't know!" After his experience when he was seven and the fiasco months before Dade had come to hate being interrogated. Right now he felt backed in a corner. His friends and even his girlfriend were attacking him and he wasn't going to stand for it.

"Calm down.Just asking a question."

"That's easy for you to say. You know what?I got to go," Dade said getting up and grabbing his bag. "It's been fun. But then interrogations always are. See ya."

"Dade!" Kate called.

"What's wrong with him," Joey asked, breaking his concentration from his new laptop long enough to ask.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dade is that you," Dade's mom,Lauren asked from somewhere in their apartment.

"Yeah ma." Dade took off his shoes and kicked them in the living room. He slammed his bag on the couch, scattering the contents over the living room.

"So what are you doing here? Did Cereal eat all the food in Cyberdelia thus forcing you to eat your mother's crummy cooking," Lauren said coming from her room. She looked at the mess and her baby boy. He was in one of his moods again. She attributed it to being a teenager but there were times when she wanted to smack him.

"Yeah ma and all the rats mysteriously disappeared so no option of barbacue."

"Oh Dade,Kate called. She said to call her back So," Lauren said facing her son with her i-know-there's-something-wrong-so-just-tell-and-i-won't-make-it-painful look.

"So,"Dade said.

"Care to talk about it?"

"Hmm, let's see. Talk about my love life with my nagging,but beautiful mom and possibly scar myself for life-consequently turning me into a serial ax murderer or go to my room and sleep. I'll take sleep for 1000 Alex," Dade said heading to his room.

"Fine then, suit yourself. But if you die lonely, surronded by cats, never once banging a girl-don't blame me."

"Ma!"

"That's what you young people call it now right? When I was younger we called it getting laid."

"That's nice ma, why don't I go on a killing spree now huh?"

"Alright Dade, be sure to be home before 3. Oh and if you happen to swing by the houses of the board of directors from my job, give them a hello from me."

"Sure ma."

"You know Dade, I bet Kate would love to hear about this."

"Nice try ma but I don't feel like talking to anyone right now."

"Oh?Then I must be pretty special."

"The doctors call it insane."

"Well then, if I'm insane I guess I should call Kate and tell her you're here."

"Ma!I'll call her alright."

"That's all I wanted to hear. Goodnight."

"Goodnight mom."


	2. Chapter Two

"Alright then. Well I have to ask him first. No eighteen year old likes to be ordered around by their mother. Well if he doesn't want to talk to you then you know why."

Lauren Murphy walked to her son's room and knocked lightly at first. "Dade," she called. Hearing no answer she opened the door to find her son slumped over his computer. The curtains were drawn, making the room completely dark except for the monitor of her son's computer giving him a garish cast.

Rolling her eyes she turned on the light, and yelled "Come to the light!"

"How about I don't ," she heard her son mutter.

"Then you'll burn in hell."

Noticing the malevolent tone of his mother's voice Dade woke himself up and stretched.

Turning to his mother he said "Why hello you angel of the morning."

"Not morning, afternoon and here is your father on the line." Looking around the room, barely masking her look of disgust at the half eaten food and bowls of dried food, forming mold on them. "And clean your room when your done."

"Yes my liege." Dade waited until his mother was out of his room before taking the phone to his ear and saying "Yeah?"

"Is that anyway to speak to your father?" he heard his father and someone else. Someone giggly. Often times Dade would be surprised he was still able to recognize his father's voice.

"It's the way I speak to someone who missed my graduation and court date." Dade said hoping that the man who missed most of his life would feel guilty. But probably not. His father had already written him off as a criminal.

"Well, I'm sorry about the graduation. I was very busy."

"Oh really? Was it with giggly I hear?"

Dade's father chuckled. "Oh you mean Heather. No. Heather is a new thing. Anyways I wanted to invite you, to express how sorry I am at missing your big day to my new house on the beach."

"Thanks but no." Dade hung up the phone, disgusted with his father.

"What did you father want," Lauren asked her son when he came into the kitchen, fresh out of the bath.

"Nothing of importance," he said, taking a can of Pepsi from the fridge. Holding it up so his mom could see he said, " You know mom, maybe you should buy something a little bit more healthy to drink. I am after all a growing boy and these could kill me."

"Oh really now? Then I guess I have to buy more of it. Oh by the way, Kate came by when you were sleeping and dropped something off for you."

"Oh really what?' Dade asked curious.

"It's on the couch. I've got to go and meet some friends. If you could please call me if you're going out or are going to be gone." Lauren said as she picked up her new brown, leather purse.

"What if I'm going to go have an orgy with thirty super models? Should I call you then?"

"No but you might want to after Kate gets done with you. Bye"

Dade walked to the couch and saw a cd on the couch. His heart flipped when he saw that it was a cd he had giver her on her birthday.

"Well whatever," he said as he threw it on the floor. Unable to stay in the apartment he went to his room, got his back pack and put on his skates. Tossing his shoes in his backpack he locked the door and left.


	3. New Version

-1Disclaimer:I don't own the movie Hackers or any of it's characters. Or CYberdog Done for fun enjoy! I do not condone killing sprees-or murder of any kind. I want to know people are reading this story and enjoying it so review, any mistakes i made,something you want to happen-just tell me.

AN:Okay so this is the redone version . I've kept the original up in case some prefer that. I do plan on finishing this and I've written an outline on how I want the story to go. So I want to thank all those who've read the story in the past and to say sorry didn't finish it sooner .

Dade Murphy, alias Crash Override, was hanging out at Cyberdelia-watching his friends and girlfriend trying to best each other at pool. It was three weeks after the Ellington trial and Dade, like the rest of them, wAS overjoyed that Plague and Margo got what they deserved. The rich ,bad guys getting what they deserved instead of getting off or buying their freedom. The system wasn't as corrupt as he thought it was.

"Dude,dude. Can you believe Plague's name is Eugene?Eugene Belford man," Lord Nikkon said as he came over-booted out of the game because of his uncanny ability to win the game without ever missing a shot. He looked at a girl wearing skin tight black pants and a tight, long sleeve shirt with holes cut out at the side. Licking his lips he motioned for her to give him her number.

"You're name is Paul. Paul Cook," Dade said-lifting his face from his arms long enough to see that Nikkon was wearing something from Cyberdog. "So you finally gave in to Kate."

Nikkon looked the young man, not even a man. A kid. Probably one of the best minds he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. It amazed him the intelligence and cunning of this kid. Yet now when he should have been celebrating he was moping around, hardly returning anyone's call. Still, he understood. He had been that way when he was his age but back then he had a father that would make sure that he got his ass out of bed and worked.

Dade's father didn't even show up for his graduation or the trial.

"Hey man," Nikkon said sitting down across from Dade. "I let her dress me this way. Because she's nice."

"Devious is more like it." Dade said with a tiny smile remembering their first date and the fun they had with Agent Gill.

"Who's devious,"Kate said as she returned victorious to Dade's lap. Wearing a latex, backless, blue suit that defined her voluptous yet athletic figure, Kate was the quintessential girl of Dade's dreams.

"You are ,"Dade replied awarding her with a peck on the cheek.

"I prefer manipulative," she said as she returned his peck with tongue. Out of the group, lately she was the only one who could get him to hang out with the group and the only one who he didn't chase out of the tiny apartment he shared with his mother.

"That too."

"Aww so cute,"Nikkon said sarcastically, wishng he had his 35 mm Nikon with him in order to capture the somewhat photogenic couple but purely for artistic visions as he was working on a new project called "Cyber Loving".

"So… how are you doing in your classes?" Kate said, looking at his profile. From the first time she she saw him, he infuriated her and he never stopped. Though she admired his intelligence and ingénue she couldn't help feeling like she wanted to drop kick him off a high building. Probably the same one they swam in on their first date-to make it perfect-poetic as it would be.

"Alright. Not bad." Dade said sitting up straight,just staring without blinking.

"Not bad?" Nikkon said incredulousy. "Man with all the studying you're doing instead of celebrating with us, you should be doing better than 'not bad'."

"Okay then I'm doing great! Fantastic!I'm the smartest man in the world!" Dade said.

"Okay. There's no need for the attitude," Kate said getting off his lap and sitting down next to him. "It was just a question."

Dade could feel her eyes searching for an answer she never asked but he knew all his friends were asking themselves and each other.

"Fine then," he heard his girlfriend say at the same time her bag "accidentally" hit his shoulder as she walked away.

"What," Dade sharply said to the inquisitive Lord Nikkon.

"Nothing," he said as he too left Dade alone in the noisy, neon lit club called Cyberdelia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dade is that you," Dade's mom, Lauren asked from somewhere in their apartment.

"Yeah ma." Dade took off his shoes and kicked them in the living room. He slammed his bag on the couch, scattering the contents over the living room. Hopefully his mother would understand the teenage symbol for -leave me alone I've had a crappy day.

"So what are you doing here? Did Cereal eat all the food in Cyberdelia thus forcing you to eat your mother's crummy cooking," Lauren said coming from her room. She looked at the mess and her baby boy. He was in one of his moods again. She attributed it to being a teenager but there were times when she wanted to smack him.

"Yeah ma and all the rats mysteriously disappeared so no option of barbacue." Dade said as he opened the fridge. grabbing a bottle of soda which he knew his mother bought especially for him.

"Uh huh. Oh Dade,Kate called. She said to call her back So," Lauren said facing her son with her i-know-there's-something-wrong-so-just-tell-and-i-won't-make-it-painful look.

"So,"Dade said as he put back the bottle.

"Care to talk about it?" his mother said, nonchalantly as she sat on the couch and pretended to be more interested n the phone bill.

"Hmm, let's see. Talk about my love life with my nagging,but beautiful mom and possibly scar myself for life-consequently turning me into a serial ax murderer or go to my room and sleep. I'll take sleep for 1000 Alex," Dade said heading to his room.

"Fine then, suit yourself. But if you die lonely, surronded by cats, never once banging a girl-don't blame me."

"Ma!"

"That's what you young people call it now right? When I was younger we called it getting laid."

"That's nice ma, why don't I go on a killing spree now huh?" Dade said, noticing his cup of soda was quickly losing it's fizz.

"Alright Dade, be sure to be home before 3. Oh and if you happen to swing by the houses of the board of directors from my job, give them a hello from me."

"Sure ma."

"You know Dade, I bet Kate would love to hear about this."

"Nice try ma but I don't feel like talking to anyone right now."

"Oh?Then I must be pretty special." He heard her yell from the living room.

"The doctors call it insane."

"Well then, if I'm insane I guess I should call Kate and tell her you're here."

"Ma!I'll call her alright." He said as he emerged from his room to kiss his mother goodnight.

"That's all I wanted to hear. Goodnight."

"Goodnight mom."

Chapter 2: Chapter Two

"Alright then. Well I have to ask him first. No eighteen year old likes to be ordered around by their mother. Well if he doesn't want to talk to you then I'm assuming you know why."

Lauren Murphy walked to her son's room and knocked lightly at first. "Dade," she called. Hearing no answer she opened the door to find her son slumped over his computer. The curtains were drawn, making the room completely dark except for the monitor of her son's computer giving him a garish tint to his face.

Rolling her eyes she turned on the light, and yelled "Come to the light!"

"How about I don't ," she heard her son mutter.

"Then you'll burn in hell."

Noticing the malevolent tone of his mother's voice Dade woke himself up and stretched.

Turning to his mother he said "Why hello you angel of the morning."

"Not morning, afternoon and here is your father on the line." Looking around the room, barely masking her look of disgust at the half eaten bowls of dried food, forming mold on them. "And clean your room when your done."

"Yes my liege." Dade waited until his mother was out of his room before taking the phone to his ear and saying "Yeah?"

"Is that anyway to speak to your father?" he heard his father and someone else. Someone giggly. Often times Dade would be surprised he was still able to recognize his father's voice.

"It's the way I speak to someone who missed my graduation and court date." Dade said hoping that the man who missed most of his life would feel guilty. But probably not. His father had already written him off as a criminal.

"Well, I'm sorry about the graduation. I was very busy."

"Oh really? Was it with giggly ?"

Dade's father chuckled. "Oh you mean Heather. No. Heather is a new thing. Anyways I wanted to invite you, to express how sorry I am at missing your big day to my new house on the beach."

"Thanks but no." Dade hung up the phone, disgusted with his father.

"What did you father want," Lauren asked her son when he came into the kitchen, fresh out of the bath.

"Nothing of importance," he said, taking a can of Pepsi from the fridge. Holding it up so his mom could see he said, " You know mom, maybe you should buy something a little bit more healthy to drink. I am after all a growing boy and these could kill me."

"Oh really now? Then I guess I have to buy more of it. Oh by the way, Kate came by when you were sleeping and dropped something off for you."

"Oh really what?' Dade asked curious.

"It's on the couch. I've got to go and meet some friends. If you could , please call me if you're going out or are going to be gone." Lauren said as she picked up her new brown, leather purse.

"What if I'm going to go have an orgy with thirty super models? Should I call you then?"

"No but you might want to after Kate gets done with you. Bye" she said, heading out the door.

Dade walked to the couch and saw a cd. His heart flipped when he saw that it was a cd he had giver her on her birthday.

"Well whatever," he said as he threw it on the floor. Unable to stay in the apartment he went to his room, got his back pack and put on his skates. He quickly wrote a note telling his mother he would be reading in the park and then tossed his shoes in his backpack. He then locked the door and left.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Yeah I know almost 2 years since an update. Was busy with earning a bachelor's degree. Spring break and hopefully more chapters.

Disclaimer: I only own my original characters and story plot.

Chapter 3

Kate laid on her bed as she thought of her first semester at MIT. She always thought Dade, Phreak, Cereal, Joey and her would be rocking it out at MIT; spending late nights studying and partying as they worked towards their dreams. Influenced by her mother, Kate was determined to break the glass ceiling and be the president of MKL Technology, one of the top companies dealing with computers and technology. Then she wanted to start her own company which would be focused on developing new technology as well as encouraging young women to forgo fashion for math and science.

"Well whatever," Kate said, determined to not let that 'boy' ruin the rest of her summer vacation. She picked up her phone and called her friend Shelly. Shelly was the party queen in high school. If she knew about a party then everyone would know.

"Yeah tomorrow night at my place," Kate said. "Love you too, bye."

She opened her closet and pulled out a black corset and tight black jeans. From the back of her closet she brought out a pair of shiny, black stiletto boots. Undoing the laces, Kate looked at herself in the mirror.

_Tomorrow will be fun_, she thought.

* * *

Lauren glanced at the clock and sighed. It was already 10:30 and Dade was still at large. She tried to stop thinking about everything that could happen to him in New York's dangerous streets. "He's probably at that club or with his friends," she said to herself. Her voiced filled the tiny apartment and the building groaned as if it were worried as well.

* * *

Dade replaced his skates with shoes as he sat on the curb in front of his apartment. Shit, he thought as he the time. 1:15 am. He prepared himself for his mother's lecture and walked towards home.

Slowly he opened the door and carefully he walked to his room , trying not to wake up his mother as she slept on the couch. He went to his room and found a note on his bed.

'Party at Kate's tomorrow night- Shelly 8:30 pm, it said. Feeling slightly better, he decided to go and apologize to Kate. Hopefully she would forgive him.


End file.
